fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Mutual Broadcasting System
The Mutual Broadcasting System '('MBS) is an American television network that is owned by UBS Corp, a division of AT&T's WarnerMedia. The network was launched on September 16, 2018, with "Welcome Back to MBS" ''as the network's first program. The network was a revival of the old Mutual Broadcasting System, a defunct radio network owned by Westwood One. History Catching Sound Media announced that the company is reviving the Mutual Broadcasting System. In the fall of 2015, Catching Sound Media announced The MBS Project, an attempt to launch the 6th television network in the United States. President Finley Mason said in a press release regarding the project: "''Catching Sound Media is a ever-growing media company, from our inception in the summer of 2012, we've had a vision of being not only a content creator, but a content distributor, and we've done that through our digital brands and cable networks we've have been built off of, but now it's time to take that nationally and internationally, with the launch of this new united network. With the launch, we hope to build a brand through the network's News, Sports, and entertainment programming." In September of 2015, Catching Sound Media began purchasing independent stations in the largest 15 markets, and began using MBS as a temporary brand. In December of 2015, Catching Sound Media announced that MBS would launch in the fall of 2018. The network was launched on September 16, 2018, with an announcement: "Welcome back to the Mutual Broadcasting System. Do you remember me, Larry King?" In early 2019, Catching Sound Media purchased Arizona NewsChannel and beIN Sports, and renamed them MBS News Channel and MBS Sports Channel respectively. Catching Sound Media merged MBS, MBS News Channel, and MBS Sports Channel into MBS Corporation. MBS launched MBS Go, a TV Everywhere service. It was made with the help of F5 Networks. MBS Corporation acquired F5 Networks, and renamed it to MBS Interactive. The company will handle the content owned by MBS. MBS plans to launch MBSN and MBS Sports HQ as free online channels to rival CBSN and CBS Sports HQ. In mid-2019, confirming rumors, The Walt Disney Company announced the acquisition of Catching Sound Media. Disney sold FX Networks to Searchlight Group, traded WTVD with EW Scripps for WXYZ, and merged ABC Owned Television Stations with MBS Stations into Disney Television Stations. Catching Sound Media sold its stake in Imagen América to UBS Corp. As a result, duopolies with ABC and MBS formed. UBS decided to sell off FX Networks to Disney in exchange for the entirety of Catching Sound Media, as a result, UBS and MBS are now jointly owned by UBS Corp, leaving the relationship between the two networks permanent. Relationship with UBS In late 2019, MBS and UBS jointly announced a long term partnership to form the American consortium. As part of the consortium, MBS and UBS will jointly air coverage of news, sports and several events, and UBS will buy a 25% stake in Catching Sound Media, and will invest up to $1.5 Billion dollars for Catching Sound to work with. As a result of the merger, UBS replaced MBS as a partner in Imagen América. Stations MBS has 15 O&O's (list) and 195 affiliates nationwide. Programs News MBS has two morning news programs Sunrise'' and MBS Morning News while the network's nightly program is ''MBS Eyewitness News. MBS' newsmagazine is Lateline. Daytime Its daytime schedule consists of game shows, talk shows, and soap operas. A notable game show from MBS is Numbers and Letters. Its most famous soap opera is Flowerbed Way. Primetime Its primetime schedule mainly consists of comedy and drama series produced by MBS Studios and MGM Television. Sports MBS ties with UBS for owning the most rights to sports events than any other network, here is the entire list of sports that MBS will broadcast. * MLB on MBS * NBA on MBS * PGA on MBS * NCAA March Madness on MBS * UEFA Europa and Champions League on MBS * NFL on MBS * NASCAR on MBS * NCAA College Football on MBS * NCAA College Basketball on MBS * MLS on MBS * UFC on MBS * USGA on MBS * Formula E on MBS * IMSA on MBS * NHRA on MBS * FIFA on MBS * Olympics and Paralympics on MBS Category:Fictional television networks Category:Fictional television network Category:Fictional television broadcasters Category:Fictional major networks